


Courtship at Hogwarts

by LorienLo11



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorienLo11/pseuds/LorienLo11
Summary: An take on how Lucius and Narcissa first got together in Lucius' final year at Hogwarts.





	Courtship at Hogwarts

Lucius Malfoy put on his school uniform, combed his long blonde hair and tied it together with a black ribbon. He looked in the mirror and gave himself a wry smile. It would have to do for now. It was his last year at Hogwarts and he was rather looking forward to it. He had always been popular at school and he was also one of the top-students of his year. The internship that he’d done at the ministry this summer had paid of its fruits and he had already been offered a job at the department of international magical affairs once he’d graduate his studies. It had been a good summer. 

He took this morning’s edition of the daily prophet out of his trunk and left the compartment he’d been dressing up in to go look for his friends. His eyes were so fixated on the newspaper, that he didn’t see Narcissa Black, who was just leaving another compartment. They bumped into each other and Narcissa almost tripped, but Lucius quickly grabbed her by the waist and kept her from falling. 

‘’Are you alright?’’, Lucius asked, still holding Narcissa. Narcissa looked up into Lucius’ blue eyes. ‘’Yes, yes. Thank you.’’, Narcissa said, hastily standing up straight again. Lucius frowned his eyebrows. ‘’I apologize, Ms…?’’, ‘’Black. Narcissa Black.’’, Narcissa said firmly. ‘’Ah.’’, Lucius said. ‘’I have worked with you father this summer, I believe.’’ Narcissa nodded. ‘’Anyways, I am Lucius. Lucius Malfoy.’’, Narcissa wondered whether he was kidding. She knew Lucius Malfoy. Everyone knew Lucius Malfoy. He was the most attractive slytherin in the entire school and an excellent student. It was no wonder he didn’t recognise her. Not even after the evening they’d spent in each others’ company this summer. 

Lucius narrowed his eyes as he looked at her. ‘’You’re a sixth-year, no?”, he asked. Narcissa nodded again. Perhaps he had recognised her? ‘’Well, I better get going.’’, he said. ‘’My friends are waiting for me, I am afraid. I do hope I didn’t hurt you.’’  
‘’Quite alright.’’, Narcissa answered. ‘’I can handle a little nudge.’’ That comment was rewarded with a sly smile and a twinkling in Lucius’ eyes. ‘’I don’t doubt it.’’, he said. ‘’Enjoy the journey.’’  
He walked away, his tall imposing figure and bright blonde hair attracting other slytherin girls who sat in different compartments.

As Lucius walked away, he thought of Narcissa. Of course he knew who she was. She was only the most attractive sixth-year and, if Lucius had to be quite honest, the most attractive young woman in entire Hogwarts. Also, they had met this summer at a masked ball organised by a mutual friend of their fathers. Narcissa had been wearing an incredibly gorgeous green dress, which, combined with her beautiful dark hair, had made her the star of the evening. She and Lucius had danced that night, without saying a word to one another. Perhaps she hadn’t know it was him. Or perhaps, she was playing his game. Either way, he liked her. 

He was not going to let her knew that he knew her. He didn’t want to make it too easy. Courtship, after all, was far too interesting for that.


End file.
